1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In some projectors, a technique for shifting the axis of video light from a light modulator such as a liquid crystal panel has been used to make the resolution of a projected image higher than the resolution of the light modulator. For example, the projector described in JP-A-2011-203460 includes a dichroic prism that combines R, G, and B modulated light fluxes modulated by three liquid crystal panels with one another and a projection lens system that projects the video light having exited out of the dichroic prism on a screen, and an optical path control unit (wobbling device) for shifting the optical axis of the video light is disposed between the dichroic prism and the projection lens system.
The optical path control unit described in JP-A-2011-203460 is configured to change the attitude of a light transmitting plate in a predetermined cycle. As an actuator for changing the attitude of the light transmitting plate, it is conceivable to use, for example, an electromagnetic actuator using a coil and a permanent magnet.
When an electromagnetic actuator is used as the actuator for changing the attitude of the light transmitting plate, however, the electromagnetic force acting between the electromagnetic actuator and each of the liquid crystal panels (including the support that supports liquid crystal panel) lowers the precision with which the optical path control unit is driven. As such, image display characteristics of the image display apparatus may be undesirably degraded.